Race Of Slavery
by marcus-novels
Summary: A race called the Titans was put in slavery for fifty years and have finally broke free. But now treachery and revenge could cause a civil war that could destroy the whole world of Alzaria.
1. Peace is Broken

Race of slavery

This is a small novel I made which is under the title of fantasy. It is not based on any type of film,game,book e.t.c but something I made up using some mythical creatures of my own and some that are commonly used. This is an action and fantasy novel which has fantastic twists and turns so if you enjoy that make sure to read on! By the way if like lovey-dovey or happy endings to chapters then you will not enjoy this. This small nvoel shows both sides of a war.

Prologue

After many years of slavery by the other races inhabiting the world of Alzaria, the Titan race rebelled and got freedom. The Titan race's original name is unknown to even them but they are naturally built like titans; Tough, gigantic and with an unbreakable will. The main character is Jorn, a disciplined leader who is strong willed and has a larger physical build than most other Titans. He was recently promoted to martial of the Titan army but decides to only control a small force of hand-picked elites. He has always felt the Titan race must crush all the free races for putting them in slavery for so long. He decides to sign up to join a crusade into the territories of the lands of the free and joins an elite group of Titans. But he soon realises he has a higher purpose and that he must accept this purpose to save Alzaria from all out destruction. Jorn must eventually side with the people he was aiming to kill in the first place and ends up fighting through a civil war that leads to bloodshed and ruin.

1

Jakef followed the large figures known as Titans down the numerous rocky hills towards the midnight black citadel, the moonlight reflecting off the many towers and the sky above all but a haze of red cloud. The highest tower of the citadel could not be fully seen through the clouds and Jakef wondered what was at the top of it. Jakef's bony human legs had to walk as fast as they could to catch up with the gigantic strides of the Titans, his legion of imperial soldiers behind him. This was a strange experience for the Titans to walk and meet the humans, and the Captain of the Titan brigade thought the Lord was pushing it by making them escort the humans to his palace. Usually a human was killed on sight regardless of the situation. But not this time, the Titan lord had given strict orders to let the humans come to him. Both races had never spoken or traded goods after the Titan wars and that was nearly fifty years ago. The Titan second battalion had just invaded the dwarven lands and the Titan lord had a rough guess why the humans were here. Jakef and his men were still getting to grips with their orders.

_Go to the Titan lands, seek out their leader and ask them to withdraw their invasion on the dwarven borders, the Fellhethern Ice-Sheets Withdraw once you have the information and come to me. Do not use force at all costs. May the king protect._

That was the exact words directly from Lord Commissar Zarackov, the leader of all the kingdoms of man, he controlled every legion and battalion formed and had more power than anyone else in the northern kingdoms. The Lord Commissar told him thus information to the Jakef in a private meeting. It wasn't the information that was top secret; it was more the fear of the idea of humans trying to negotiate with Titans. It would cause revolts across the kingdom in every town and city, every street corner. This was a dangerous mission. With only himself and one hundred men, Jakef was writing out his own death wish. But that's what brought Jakef here in the first place. No-one else would accept the role. Apart from Jakef, he wanted to show the Lord Commissar what kind of man he is. Brave. Loyal to the Northern Kingdoms. A leader. He had dreams of him being second in command. Jakef had noticed the pace of the Titan's slowing down as they got closer to the entrance. The gate was heavily guarded and Jakef had a sense of unease that fell upon him. Would they kill us outside the gates? This thought went when they safely made it inside and he became more relaxed. Jakef had a rich hate for the Titans as it was because of their rebelling across the human kingdom's his mother and Father died. Suddenly an imperial spearman fell to the floor and started coughing profusely. His face was shadowed by his helmet. Other soldiers tried to help him up and as his helm fell off the soldiers started gasping and shouting if fear. The soldier had the dreaded signs of Traitor's Poison. Everyone knew what this disease could do. The soldiers had heard about it at night by a campfire or as a child. The Titan's had become immune to this disease as their polluted land has made them resistant to many things. Small groups of Titans had stopped to see what was happening. The line of soldiers started to break as men bumped into each other trying to evade the thing puking on the floor. They knew nothing could save him now; they let their priest say a prayer while everyone stood still astonished. An overly large Titan appeared through the other Titan troopers.

"Leave the human, he will die soon. Now you must continue to follow or you will end up like him." said the large Titan. Jakef rose out of the ranks to see who this Titan was.

"And you are?" replied Jakef.

"The names Jorn, but I doubt it matters to scum like you now start moving." Jorn unsheathed his crude blade and stabbed the sickened, half dead guard. Jarek drew his sword and aimed it towards Jorn.

"The agreement was that no one would be killed by the hands of a Titan so if you want to start stabbing things bring it on." Jorn had to tense his muscles in his body to hold in his anger. The human was speaking the truth and Jorn knew that if he killed anyone personally, he would have the same fate.

"Well stay with that petty agreement but don't think if I had the chance I wouldn't rip your limbs off you fuck. Still you shouldn't worry about me, 'cause if you make the Lord angry well you won't be going home.", Jorn laughed spittle drizzling slowly down his chin.

"I fear no one" Jakef replied, his winter white hair fluttering in the polluted wind. They continued to walk after being calmed down by soldiers from both armies. _I bet this Lord is a complete shit who can't even fight. I can't wait to get a chance to kill him_ thought Jakef.

Jorn led Jakef through the citadel's long corridors, five soldiers of Jakef's legion were the only men aloud in with him, the rest were left outside waiting for their commander to return so they could get back to their beloved families. Jakef and the others turned left and followed Jorn down a corridor filled with candles and red silk carpet. _Not bad decorations, for a scum king _thought Jakef. At the end there was a golden painted door with the picture of the Titan helmet, the great symbol of the Titans. Two green skinned Titans carrying spears guarded the door. Jakef had researched a bit more about the Titans from locals around his home town who were in the Titan war had told him about social class of Titans. There were two types of Titan, the one being the brown skins. They were the lower class, the grunts of everything. The second type was green skins, the upper-class and the Titans with godly powers offered to them by the god of Alzeria to help them fight off slavery to try and restore balance. They were the only type allowed to guard the palace and allowed inside the palace. The story goes that the green skins were the Titans who decided to rise up and fight against slavery and the God gave those powers and the different colour to show who had fought in the war. Even though Jakef hated Titans he couldn't help but admire the heritage and story of them. Jorn started towards the door and was forced back by the two guards.

"Jorn tell us the word? Stop forgetting or your head will be used to play ball for the children in the streets." acknowledged one of the guards. Jorn then grunted and move nearer to them.

"Vaknar-koush" Jorn has spoken in a strange language that Jarek could not interpret. It was like a mixture of Elvin language and goblin tongue. Jarek, Jorn and the five soldiers were allowed in. Inside the room was lit by candle flame, hundreds of them decorated around the room with large bookcases everywhere. In the middle of the room stood a black altar and a throne. It had a back rest carved in the shape of a dragon with long wings curving round to become arm rests which were hugging the figure which sat in it. That's what caught Jarek's eye the most. The figure on the throne was obviously a Titan but he had the lightest tone of green he'd seen so far on a Titan. There were other guards around and one mysterious figure dressed in a cloak. He couldn't see his face but he stood next to the Titan Lord. Jorn beckoned Jarek to follow him as he moved towards the throne.

"My Lord, the human visitors are here." There was silence for a few seconds then the Titan Lord tilted his head upwards and brushed the dangling loose strips of hair behind his pointed, long ears.

"Ah, welcome friend, how was your journey?" The Lord smiled. Jarek glared at Jorn quickly and look back at the Lord.

"It was pleasing." Jarek said, trying to smile.

"My name is Titan Lord Augustus Valentine. You are commander Vindictus Von Jarek am I right?" , Augustus laughed. Jarek nodded.

"So you wanted to speak to me on behalf of The Lord Commissar of the Northern Kingdoms?"

"Yes, your Lordship. The Lord Commissar asks you to withdraw your troops from the Fellhethern Ice-Sheets or the Lord Commissar will have to come to the aid of the dwarves and start war on your race.", Jarek replied trying to show no emotion on his face.

"That is a daring proposal from your officials and to send such a fine commander to be put in the slaughter house." Augustus replied. Jarek flinched.

"Do you really want to help the dwarves?" Augustus questioned. Before Jarek could reply one of the five soldiers ran over to them.

"We will defend the dwarves until eternity; we will return the favour back!" The man triumphantly shouted. Jorn appeared next to the soldier and grabbed him by the neck. The man was in mid air now, trying to pull the large fist off his neck. He tried gasping for air but it only came out as a wheezing noise. There was silence. Jorn flung the body to the back of the room and went back to his place next to Augustus. The remaining four soldiers started unsheathing their swords as the Titan elites in the room walked towards them with their formidable hands gripping the powerful steel axes and war spears.

"I thought this was going to be peaceful! Do you dare betray the empire that once ruled over you?" Jarek's voice was like a squealing rat; his faith and honour had left him.

"We are rising up commander, our time is coming, and we have heard our calling. Even now my soldiers march towards the Northern Kingdoms to stop the rule of your King. The free people of Alzaria have been corrupt by their kings for centuries and we will stop them, this is what the God of Alzaria has told us." Valentine shouted. Jarek's legs failed him and he dropped to his knees, no colour or expression on his face. Being brave costs a price. As Jarek took his last few priceless breaths he felt the poisonous sting of betrayal stab through his heart.


	2. Know Your Enemy

2

Lord Commissar Zarackov sat up in his bed chamber after the long, dream-filled sleep he had just had. He got out of his silk bed and picked out a morning robe from the finest crafted wardrobe in the Northern Kingdom. The morning robe was a bright red colour like the sunrise that he used to look at every morning in the Partyr hills. It also had a fur line at the top made from rare Bracoot tyger fur. He pulled over the last remaining part of the robe over his shoulders just as a human official rushed in through the open door.

"Don't you knock when you come in? I could have you hanged, interrupting my privacy like that" Zarackov moaned. The official had been in such a rush he hadn't even noticed he'd done it.

"Oh sorry Lord Commissar" he squeaked embarrassingly.

"What do you want anyway, it better be important" Zarackov moaned again childishly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The officer straightened his back remembering the importance of his message.

"Commander Jarek is back, but I think you should see the note that was in his keeping." The officer pointed towards the door. _He probably had some broken legs or minor cuts but Jarek should make a good recovery and I will reward him well._ The Lord Commissar thought. Lord Commissar Zarackov rose from his bed and walked towards the door and followed the man.

The officer's chain boots chattered against the cobbled stairs as they travelled through the cellar of the city towards Zarackov's war chamber.

Inside, the commander of the second legion was on one side of the chamber. He was stroking his beard thoughtfully with a scribe ready to write down anything they said. On the other side a white, mud-stained horse champed on a pile of hay on the dirty floor, looking innocent the background of the grey mouldy stone walls. Zarackov looked puzzled. _Why have I been called to see a stupid horse eating hay and one of my commanders feeling his dam beard?_

Zarackov's question was answered when he saw the five eviscerated heads attached to the horse on numerous ropes. The commander of the second legion, Menor, moved over towards the horse.

"We found commander Jarek and five imperial soldier's heads on the horse. Jarek's head contained a letter in… his mouth." Mener fiddled at a button on his uniform, opened a pocket and unravelled a small letter. Mener cleared his throat.

"I, the Titan Lord sends you this letter on the behalf of the Titan lands. We will not accept your offer of peace and withdrawal from the dwarven homeland and we will carry on invading till our requirements are met; first, you hand over ownership of the northern kingdoms, the Titan Lord will acquire all of your wealth. And in return we will stop the war. You already know what we will do to get our way as you can see by what used to be your commander." Mener stopped reading and crumpled the letter back into his pocket. Zarackov was outraged. He kicked a mouldy chair next to him and it turned to splinters.

"How can they ask for all that? Anyway where the hell are the one hundred men I sent with Jarek?"

"Technically you mean ninety five men sire" The scribe said, pointing to the five heads on the horse.

"Shut it" snapped Zarackov.

"By now, they are probably dead knowing brutality of the Titans. Or they could become slaves for the coal and asima crystal mines. Or worse." said Mener.

"Why are they suddenly so aggressive? It has been fifty years and now they dare to attack two free kingdoms. This is madness. I know the bastards aren't too bright but they know when they are outnumbered, this isn't right." Zarackov looked around the room, trying to find answers.

"If I remember correctly from scouts around the Titan lands told us they have just enrolled a new inquisitor, or for simple English an advisor for the Lord. I would say he's the one causing all this shit." A grin emerged on Zarackov's stubby face.

"What's the name of this inquisitor?" There was a pause while Mener carefully thought.

"Slyto"


End file.
